LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Friday 8th October * Highgate Village: 2 Jackdaws. Blackcap pair in Waterlow park. 08.00 (P.Angus) * Margravine Cemetery: 1m House Sparrow (on my roof, 1st time in years), flock of c12 Goldfinch (Nathalie Mahieu) Thursday 7th October 2010 * Bromley-by-Bow: Black Redstart briefly on studio rooftop, 2 Yellow Wagtail South, 25 Meadow Pipit East, 3 Jackdaw West (rare here), 2 Siskin South + usuals (S Fisher) * Rainham RSPB: male Montagu's Harrier flew south towards Crayford Marshes at 14.45 (Andy Tweed per JA). * Minet Country Park No sign of Pied Flycatcher this morning. ( John Edwards) * Alexandra Park: Male Firecrest still in conservation area by Ally Pally station entrance (Bob Watts); also Reed Warbler and Blackcap in cricket scrub, plus 3 Jackdaws over (David Callahan). 3 Redwing over cricket scrub 10.00; 14 vocal jackdaws circling high over cricket scrub 10.45 (Jonathan Cooke) * Chigwell, Five Oaks Lane Scrubland: 2 Raven '''(1 seen mobbing 2 Sparrowhawk, then 2 calling to each other in mile plantation (perched), 2 Kestrel, 2 m Pheasant, Little Owl, 4 Stock Dove, 3 Whinchat, male Stonechat, 2 Skylark, 4 Mipit, 2 Linnet (Redbridgebirdwatching) * Carnaby Street W1: Grey Wagtail over (Des McKenzie). * Hainault Farm: c80 Mipit, 17 Skylark, f Wheatear, Kestrel, 12 Stock Dove (Redbridgebirdwatching) * Hampstead Heath: 60+ Chaffinch, 30 Swallow, 10 Greenfinch, 10 Song Thrush, 3 Mistle Thrush, 4 Nuthatch, 3 Pied Wag, Green Woodpecker, Treecreeper (Chris Bird) * Highgate woods: 2 Treecreepers,1 Sparrowhawk, Tawny owl calling 07.45 (P Angus) * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Stonechat (yesterday's bird) & 1 Whinchat (very pale & slightly aberrant individual), flycatching together in the Wakehams Hill hedge - later both in nettles under the pylon (PC58). Also: 2 Little Owl, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Mipit over, 3 Swallow over south-west, 18 Jackdaw & 9 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Queen Sq WC1: Grey Wagtail right outside my office window (Chris B) * Tate Modern SE1: Whitethroat still hanging around (Reuben Braddock) * Waterlow Park:08.00 - Female Mandarin on top pond, 2 Chiff-chaff (1 calling), 2 Stock doves, 3 RN Parakeets (P.Angus) * Wormwood Scrubs: 12 Redwing, 1 Mistle Thrush, 50+ House Martin, 2 Swallow,1 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff,1 Blackcap, 25 Goldfinch (flock), 17 Greenfinch, 3 Siskin over, 6 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Skylark, 20+ Meadow Pipit. 1 Grey snd 8 Pied Wagtail over, 2 Jay,1 Jackdaw. (N.Smith) * Fulham 10:30. 19 Magpies moving south over river - assumed migration. (Michael F) * Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): f Stonechat (broom fields and about the only interesting passage migrant that didn't take the opportunity afforded by clear, stil night skies and naff off!). Today was all about finches - 45+ Chaffinch (mostly south), 18+ Greenfinch, 3 Siskin (south), 3 Goldfinch, 4 Linnet, 1 Reed Bunting - and about Pied Wagtail (13), 35 + Meadow Pipit, 18 + Blackbird, 7 Mistle Thrush, 4 Redwing, 9+ Song Thrush, many Robin, 7 Chiffchaff (1 singer), Goldcrest (north of Long Wood in scrub), 6 House Martin (half-heartedly south), 19 RN Parakeet, Tufted Duck, Teal, 3 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, Collared Dove, Stock Dove, 40 Jackdaw in two flocks roaming the flats (bring back the rain - NC) * Woodford Bridge, Ashton Playing Fields: Buzzard (Redbridgebirdwatching) * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 20 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 6 Black-headed Gull, 12 Woodpigeon,1 Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, 6 Great Tit, 10 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 House Sparrow, 5 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Brent Res: 8 Common Buzzards, flew from North, thermalling together over North Bank 13.10 to 13.15, headed West still thermalling, seen from Sea Cadet field near bridge. '''Little Gull 1st W 6th day, 30 Jackdaws over, from hide (27 earlier viz mig), 34 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin (Bob Husband, Andrew Verrall). *A.20: Sidcup: Common Buzzard mobbed by crows over the Dutch House pub. (Conrad Ellam) *Bedfords Park LNR: 2 Common Buzzards at 13.45 (1 fairly low SE, 1 high over soaring); also 4 Chiffchaffs (1 singing) (Colin Jupp). *Gidea Park: Grey Wagtail on a pond in private garden in Links Avenue (Colin Jupp). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Woodlark low S at 11.25. In a generally good morning for visible migration from 06.50-09.30 and then from 11.00-12-ish: 107 chaffinch, 96 meadow pipit, 21 greenfinch, 1 brambling, 5 linnet, 5 alba Wagtails + 1 pied, 26 jackdaw (inc 1 group of 22), 13 song thrush, 9 house martin, 13 swallow, 5 siskin, 1 wheatear dropped in briefly at the summit and then appeared to land on the lower fields (perhaps the rather bright individual found later on The Plough?), 2 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch and 1 Teal (Andy Culshaw). *Uxbridge: Common Buzzard over Brunel University at 13.10. (Steve Pash & Ron Jackson). Goldcrest, Linnet, Chiffchaff & Green Woodpecker in Bicentenary gardens (Steve Pash). Wednesday 6th October 2010 *Alexandra Park: male Firecrest still calling 1800 amidst mixed tit flock in Conservation Area (Bob Watts). *Brent Res: 1st w Little Gull (5th day), 15:30, good views nr dam end, 12 Snipe, 2 Swallow, 2 Chiffchaff (Andrew Verrall). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: vocal fem / imm Ring Ouzel gave poor views during rain in a group of Mountain Ash (Rowan) nr Hyde Park Meads before flying toward the Nursery 08:40 where it remained elusive though still vocal; also 68 Mute Swan, 26 Egyptian Goose, pr Gadwall, 17 Shoveler, 43 Pochard, 5 Red-crested Pochard, 2 Little Grebe (trilling ad / juv), c450 Black-headed Gull on Parade Ground early a.m. (inc ad with missing left leg), Common Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 40+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker, 5 House Martin, 6 Meadow Pipit south-west, 4 Grey Wagtail, 4-5 Pied Wagtail, c15 Song Thrush (clearly some migrants involved though no upturn in Blackbird numbers), Redwing north, 18 Mistle Thrush, Lesser Whitethroat (Magazine Shrubs), 3 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff (inc a bird singing briefly), Willow Warbler with tit-flock, 6 Goldcrest (2 singing), 3 Treecreeper, 8 Jay, 19 Magpie, 10 Goldfinch north (flock), Linnet west (Des McKenzie). *London Wetland Centre: 12 Common Snipe, 5 Meadow Pipit, Whinchat, Stonechat, Firecrest (LWC website). *Minet CP: Pied Flycatcher in main oak hedgerow mid-a.m. (Birdguides); still present late afternoon, in oak on W of path behind willow just N of 1st wooden footbridge. It isn't a very well-marked bird and didn't appear to have a pale wing panel (only seen through bins) but did have a wingbar. Certainly not spot fly though (jizz wrong). (Bill Haines). *Tottenham Marsh: singing m Firecrest at East Lee just north of Green Bridge (Birdguides). *Trent Park: 1 1st-winter male Ring Ouzel in Hawthorn and Elder near entrance to Water Grdn. 12:00 - 12:12 hrs; 1 imm Great Crested Grebe, Lower Lake; 5 (2 males, 3 fem/imm) Blackcap; 1 Siskin (first of the autumn!) (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart on wooden fencing, 09:40 - 09:45 hrs (a particularly pale bird with an obvious wing-panel - eastern origin?) (Robert Callf); I've seen two birds in the London area showing (white) wing panels. The first was in Dulwich in the mid-90s (small patch) and, most recently, a male at Hyde Park on 18th April 2006 (an extensive patch - though unable to judge how far the white extended onto inner and outer webs of secs). I never really got to the bottom of this feature in relation to nominate, despite speaking to both Martin Cade and Dave Walker regarding obs birds. Ended up assuming it was nominate variation as opposed to something else, but could be wrong. Neither bird was any paler than normal (DMc). *Wanstead Flats (07:00-11:30): f Ring Ouzel '''east of Long Wood c.10:15 possibly some first winter birds, too difficult to see in the sheeting rain, 2 Wheatear, 1 Stonechat, 10+ Mistle Thrush, 10 + Song Thrush, and an influx of Blackbird trying to chase off the MTs from the berry bushes, otherwise quiet more of a duck day - 1 f Teal, 1 f Shoveler, 13 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, f Tufted Duck, Mallard, Mute Swan, C. Goose, Little Grebe, 5 Heron, 6 Swallow (south), 4 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, possible L Whitethroat knocking two stones together, 15+ Skylark, c.50+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 1 Yellow Wagtail, Siskin, 11 Goldfinch (8 in one flock), 10+ Chaffinch, 20+ Greenfinch, 9 RN Parakeet, House Sparrow (group in Long Wood - unusual, and on a Wednesday), Sparrowhawk, Pipistrelle (over Angel Pond first thing) (NC). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 17 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 8 Robin, 8 Blackbird, 15+ Long-tailed Tit, 8 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 4 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam) + Peregrine soaring over nearby orchard estate. *Crayford Marshes: 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, 6 Black-tailed Godwits, Hobby, 5 Green Sandpipers, 2 Common Sandpipers, Whinchat, pr Stonechat, ad Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Little Egret, 2 Curlews, c50 Swallow, 12 House Martins, c150 Lapwing (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: Wheatear on Lagoon Field 11:30 (RT). *Cuthbert Gardens SE25: Green Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush (CroydonBirders). *Hampstead Heath: 5 Egyptian Geese on Kenwood Pond without the large group of Mandarin Ducks who had been associating with them till today (William G). *Paddington Green: fem Peregrine Falcon in area a.m. (and into p.m.) with a second bird (unaged / sexed) south 15:25, Pied Wagtail, c200 Starling (DMc). *Pinner Memorial Park: 1 Greylag Goose on the pond - this appears to be the first record here & certainly the first I've seen in 29 years of visiting this site. Also 1 drake Tufted Duck (JR). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Stonechat on Wakehams Hill around the pylon (PC58) - different to yesterday's bird, 1 Little Owl, 14 House Martin over north-west, 5 Swallow over, 1 Mipit, 1 Chiffchaff (JR). *Regent's Park: 2 very young (2-3 days old) Egyptian Goose goslings with adults (Matt Reed). *Richmond Park: at least 5 Stonechats in bracken W of Lower Pen Pond, 2 of them adult males - but all of them flighty and hard to count. Lawn Field (i.e. E of Lr Pen Pond): 2 Whinchats in rushy grass; 3 Stonechats, but quite possibly same birds as seen earlier W of pond. Just a very few hirundines, going straight through. Butterflies: Small Copper. (Stefan Czapski) *Sevenoaks Wildfowl Reserve: Hobby, Green Sandpiper (Birdguides). *South Norwood Lake: Peregrine Falcon, 2 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, 18 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 3 Black-headed Gull, 15 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Goldfinch, c12 Long-tailed Tit, c50 Starlings, 2 House Sparrow (John Watson). *Tate Modern SE1: Whitethroat still in small birches, Pied Wagtail (Reuben Braddock) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: large mixed tit flock containing >50 birds including 2 Goldcrest (1st of year), Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, fem Blackcap, Song Thrush nearby (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Hobby, 8 Mistle Thrush (Steve Blake). *Willows Farm: 2 Chiffchaff, 19+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 4 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Swallows & House Martins over south (Steve B). Tuesday 5 October 2010 * Alexandra Park: male '''Firecrest still 16:20 with Goldcrest, Treecreeper and Blue Tits along old racetrack close to junction with cricket pavilion car park approach road (Bob Watts). * Brent Res: 1st w Little Gull still, late Swift still (3 dates in Oct), 11 Snipe, 46 Swallows South, 60+ House Martins feeding, 48 Chaffinch, 3 Siskin (Andrew Verrall). * Bulphan Fen: possible White-tailed Eagle west at 0912 (RBA); Red Kite over Bulphan Village, 3 Common Buzzard in the area (LondonBirders Yahoo group). * Crayford Marshes: fem Marsh Harrier flew south-east, 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, Curlew, 8 House Martins, c30 Swallow, 50+ Snipe, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). * Fairlop Waters: 5 juv''' Black Tern''' at the boating lake all morning (BAbel) Present until 5pm, when flew off south (ABell/TLeaderman) (Via RedbridgeBirdwatching) * London Wetland Centre: 36 Wigeon, 2 Kestrel, 28 Common Snipe, Skylark south-west (lacking rectrices), 93 Swallow south, 76 Meadow Pipit S / SW, 2 Ring Ouzel, 3 Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest, Nuthatch (LWC website / Birdguides). * Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black Tern juv and a Little Gull (1st W) N basin mid am. Also Yellow Wagtail then flew to KG VI res. 6 Mistle Thrushes high SE, (FJM) * Tate Modern: SE1: Firecrest in birches at east end of building, also Chiffchaff 13.05 (Simon Fogg). * Trent Park: 1 fem/imm Ring Ouzel showing well in Elder and Hawthorn near to entrance of Water Grdn 10:31 - 10:42 hrs - my first record locally for three years! (Robert Callf). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-10:00): Ring Ouzel '''(in hawthorn in broom fields early doors 06:45), possible one east of Alex, f '''Common Redstart '''just south of Long Wood, 2 Stonechats, 1 Wheatear (all broom fields), 2 Redwing, 14+ Song Thrush, 10+ Mistle Thrush, Blackbird and many Robin, 3 Nuthatch (a flats mega, east end of Long Wood, in with tit flock also containing 1 Goldcrest, several Chiffs), c.100 Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Siskin (south), Redpoll (north), 10 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Linnet, Greenfinch, Reed Bunting, 8+ Chiffchaff (2 singers), 3 Goldcrest, 10+ Skylark, 15 RN Parakeet, 35+ Swallow (south and east), 5 Collared Dove, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, G & GS Woodpecker, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 20+ Common Gull, 3 Heron, Little Grebe, 3 Shoveler, 1 Pochard and t'others (56 sp Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 16 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 7 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest, 12 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 8 Blue Tit, 1 jay, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 8 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). * Canons Farm: Brambling, 2 Willow Warblers, Stonechat, 2 Yellowhammers (Paul Manville per David Campbell). Lesser Redpoll flew NE, 152+ House Martins, Swallow, 6+ Rooks, 3 Skylarks, Nuthatch, 1+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Chiffchaffs, 2 Yellowhammers, c.100 Linnets, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, Pied Wagtail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2+ Green Woodpeckers (David Campbell). * Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: no sign of recent White-winged Black Tern at Serpentine, Longwater or Round Pond; 20 Egyptian Goose, 9 Shoveler, 6 Red-crested Pochard, 22 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 4 Common Gull, 15-20 House Martin, Meadow Pipit over, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw in trees nr Round Pond, flock of c30 Goldfinch north (Des McKenzie, Jamie Partridge, Noel Lever). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Stonechat along the main bridleway, 1 Little Owl, 30 Swallow & 5 House Matin over mainly north, 7 Jay, several Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 8 Grey Heron (JR). * Richmond Park: 2 Whinchats, Lawn Field. 4 Mistle Thrushes, came in. (Stefan Czapski) * South Lodge Farm (Enfield): 2 Yellow Wagtail feeding amongst horses 11:37 - 11:47; 10+ House Martin; 4 Swallow (Robert Callf). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 23 Cormorant, 10 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c20 Ring-necked Parakeet, 25 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, c15 Long-tailed Tit (John Watson). * Staines Moor: Wheatear, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Stonechat, female, Kingfisher, 10 Chiffchaffs in with tit flocks. 50+ Swallows moving S in small groups till 1pm (FJM). * Totteridge & Whetstone LU station: 4 House Martins north at 10:00 (Katy M). * Totteridge Valley & Darlands Lake: 3 Mandarin, 3 Teal, 6 Mallard, 3+ House Martin, 20+ Swallow, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 7+ Jay, 6 Rook, 12+ Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 115+ Starling, 3 Chaffinch (Steve B). * Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 3 Redwing (two, together over Allotments 07:37 hrs, 1 Sidhil's Field) - my first of the autumn; 3 Mistle Thrush on ploughed field (Robert Callf). * Walthamstow Filter Beds: Rock Pipit, f Wheatear, leucistic Starling, 7 Swallows thru South, 3 Grey Wagtails (Dan Barrett). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 (ad) Mediterranean Gull on pitches with gull flock at 0650, also 1 Lapwing trying to land, 3 Redwing, 2 Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 4 Grey Wagtail over, 6 Pied Wagtail in 3 small groups passing through South, 50+ Meadow Pipit around the long grass with additional groups dropping in from the East throughout the morning, 4 Siskin over East, 6 Linnet over long grass ditched a few times then flew off East (N.Smith). * KGV Res: 1 '''Black Necked Grebe, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Wheatear, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Swallow,1 House Martin, 40 Linnet, 30 Meadow Pipit (T.Clancy, A. Middleton) * Fulham 3:30pm. Sandwich Tern flying upriver. (Michael F) Monday 4 October 2010 * Beddington SF: 3 Lapland Bunting (Birdguides). * Brent Reservoir: 1st w Little Gull 3rd day, 11 Snipe, 135 House Martins and 19 Swallows South, Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Andrew Verrall). * Crayford Marshes: fem Marsh Harrier a.m., 3 Bar-tailed Godwit on foreshore near barrier, Greenshank, Curlew, 4 Yellow-Legged Gull, 2 Snipe,18 Swallow, 24 House Martin. (Kev Jarvis). * Greenwich Park: Late afternoon: 1 Pied Flycatcher with 1 Spotted Flycatcher, also good views of 1 Ring Ouzel, in the W part of the park on slope. Also small nos of Chaffinches W and Chiffchaff singing (Joe Beale). * Hyde Park: White-winged Black Tern still present 08.45 feeding on Serpentine and resting in usual place on posts near bridge. Also 50+ House Martin (R. Ayers); tern still present c13:00 (Noel Lever per DMc). * Rainham Marshes: Osprey south over Thames toward Dartford Marshes 09:03, Brambling (only second at the site this year), House Martin x Swallow hybrid around visitor centre with many Swallows, a few House Martins and one Sand Martin, 3 Bar-tailed Godwits, Greenshank, 9 Yellow-legged Gulls, plus Common Seal on mud on opposite bank (Howard Vaughan, Dominic Mitchell, Dave Smith et al). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-10:00): Ring Ouzel '''(probably female, but very elusive east of Alex in scrub), 2 Stonechat (broom fields still m/f), 6 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, c.10+ Blackbird, many Robin, Lesser Whitethroat (possibly 2, scrub east of Alex), 3+ Blackcap, 6+ Chiffchaff, Coal Tit (east of Alex), Long-tailed Tit, Great Tit, Blue Tit, 1 Redpoll over, 2 Linnet, 10+ Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 6 Swallow (feeding south of Long Wood), 11+ Meadow Pipit, 4 Pied Wagtail, 10 + Skylark, 2 Heron, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Shoveler (3m), 3 Gadwall, 2 Pochard, c.10+ Common Gull, c. 20 Ring-necked Parakeet (16 in one flock going north), and the usuals (48 sp Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 '''Pied Flycatcher '''in trees between Chats Paddock and railway lines (1610). 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Swallow South, 100+ Meadow Pipit East end of long grass, 3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 30+ Goldfinch (flock). 1 (m) Sparrowhawk, 1 Reed Bunting heard calling in long grass, 1 Jay, 1 Jackdaw. (N.Smith) * Bedfords Park LNR: 34 Meadow Pipits in field on south side of lake, 50+ House Martins over (Colin Jupp). * Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 11 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 6 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 4 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 8 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 8 Great Tit, 4 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 4 Magpie, 3 Carrion Crow, 4 Greenfinch, 1 Chaffinch (Conrad Ellam). * Canons Farm: 6 Golden Plovers circled field south of farmhouse 5.20pm-5.23pm, trying to land a couple of time but put off by Black-headed Gulls and flew SW (another probable flew north). Also Northern Wheatear, 3 Little Owls, 33+ Skylarks, 2 Rooks, 6+ Meadow Pipits, Yellowhammer, Pheasant, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaffs, Grey Heron, 3 Pied Wagtails, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 4+ Stock Doves, Rose-ringed Parakeet, Song Thrush and 2 bats (David Campbell). * Fulham Reach (Thames): 1 Coot (1st since spring), 1 juv Great Black-backed Gull (Nathalie Mahieu). * Greenwich Peninsula: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls on Thames foreshore by O2 Arena at low tide (16.30) * High Barnet: Buzzard over near Barnet Hospital, soaring high, then did long swoop NE. (My first on home patch). (Geoff Crabtree). * London Wetland Centre: Peregrine Falcon, 17 Common Snipe, Skylark west, 2 Swallow, 8 Meadow Pipit, 16 Chiffchaff (LWC website). * Paddington Green: 4 Egyptian Goose high east 09:10, Peregrine Falcon p.m., Grey Wagtail, Goldcrest, 2 Jay (Des McKenzie). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 House Martin & 1 Swallow over, 1 Meadow Pipit over, Jay, Jackdaw, influx of Chaffinch noted & 7 Grey Heron (JR). * Richmond Park: around the 'Bog' (NE of Holly Lodge) at about 2pm - loose flock of at least 40 Meadow Pipits, in bracken and rushy grass; 4 Skylarks. (Stefan Czapski) * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 23 Cormorant, 8 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 14 Ring-necked Parakeet, 12 House Martin NW, 2 Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c20 Goldfinch, 2 House Sparrow, c30 Starling (John Watson) * Vauxhall BT (Yesterday): pr Peregrines - male very vocal, from 4:50 - 6pm chased only 2 pigeons that passed but they got away, it then flew off in Brixton direction - female stayed till after dark - today not present (Michael Mac). * Vauxhall Park: 6pm 1 Grey Heron over to Battersea Park and 1 Jay (Michael Mac). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Brambling, heard calling, in amongst Chaffinch flock; 18 Linnet; 3 Swallow, together (Robert Callf). * Woolwich Ferry (9am): 3 Common Terns (Michael F). Sunday 3 October 2010 * Alexandra Park: '''Firecrest calling from Conservation Area near approach road to cricket pavilion car park 0750. Also 30+ House Martins, 12+ Swallows, Jackdaw (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). * Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull & Common Swift (AGV per AS) * Crossness: Marsh Harrier '''over Barking Bay in morning, juvenile '''Little Gull, juvenile Arctic Tern, juvenile Black Tern, 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 adults + 1sr winter), presumed adult Herring x LBB Gull hybrid, c30 Common Terns, Ruff, 7 Blackwits, Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 81 Swallows south, 60 House Martins south, 14 Mipits south (John Archer, Ian Miller, Kev Jarvis). * Hyde Park: juv White-winged Black Tern feeding and perched in usual position on Serpentine until 10:10 at least; also 1 House Martin over the Serpentine (Ian Strickland). * Brent Cross: juv Grey Wagtail (Des McKenzie). * Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 10 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen 2 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 10 Woodpigeon, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 5 Robin, 4 Blackbird, 2 Chiffchaff, Blue, Great and Long-tailed tit flock (mostly Long-tailed) 1 Jay, 4 magpie, 1 carrion Crow, 2 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) + 4 House Martin 17.00 * Bushey: possible Firecrest heard calling briefly from a private garden along Haydon Road a.m. (Des McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). * East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Common Terns (juvs). 1 juv Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Swallows. (Gary A James). * Horsenden Hill: Little Grebe (David Howdon) * Ingrebourne Valley: Marsh Harrier,Whinchat,14 Snipe,3 Siskin,Golden Plover,R N parakeet and Wigeon.(Shaun Harvey) * Limetrees Park golfcourse (Northolt):4 juv Mute Swan. Sparrowhawk (sat on mound), Kestrel, Skylark, 5 Swallow S, 7 House Martin S, 10 Pied Wagtail (playing field), 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Jackdaw, 13 Linnet (Neil Anderson) * Northolt, A40 Western Avenue (near Polish War Memorial): 1 small falcon (probably Merlin) being mobbed by Carrion Crows - couldn't stop driving to check! (Roger Dewey) * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Grey Wagtail, 63 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 34 Herring Gull - (couldn't pick out any YLG), 7 Grey Heron (inc a rather melanistic looking individual), Jackdaw, Jay & Great Spotted Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes: 11 Shelduck, 7 Pintail, Marsh Harrier, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, Greenshank, Golden Plover thru, 4 Dunlin, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, 75+ Swallows, 10+ House Martins, 1 Sand Martin (most hirundines flying south), Whinchat, 5 Common Chiffchaffs (Dominic Mitchell). * Rotherhithe: 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on River Thames east of Greenland Pier 4.45pm with large numbers of Black-headed Gulls (Richard Bonser). * South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 26 Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck, 6 Black-headed Gull, 6 House Martin, c10 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Greenfinch, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tit, c12 Goldfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Tylers Common: Wheatear and 20+ Meadow Pipits (Colin Jupp). * Wanstead Flats (06:30-13:00): No conclusive sightings of Ring Ouzel but two possibles Long Wood before the kick ball crowds arrived, 2 Stonechat, 10 Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush, m Wigeon on the Alex first thing (until 3 idiots with binoculars etc.did what a large dog had failed to do, and off it went - thanks to Marco Johnston for the spot, and I'll have another one of those patch tick thingies please, kerching! #111), Teal (Paul Ferris), 2 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (nearly back to their pristine best), 4 Pochard, 1 + Yellow-legged Gull (in another early morning get together of hundreds of birds), Common Gull, 24 + Meadow Pipit, Tree Pipit (h SSSI, possibly one in Alex scrub) Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 9+ Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Linnet over, 6 Lesser Redpoll (south), Goldfinch, Chaffinch etc. 3 + Skylark, Hobby over Wanstead Park and over Alex later, 2 SParrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 22+ Swallow (SE), 2 House Martin (SE + 20 feeding over Heronry), Heron and others (54 sp NC/Marco Johnston/Steve Thorpe/Stuart Fisher) * Wormwood Scrubs: LNHS walk- 2 Canada Geese, 2 Chiffchaff, 10 LT Tit, 6 House Martin, c.20 Mipit, c.15 Goldfinch, 4 Jackdaw, 1 Mistle Thrush, 3 Greenfinch, 17 Swallows, 1 Red Admiral and 2 Common Lizards (M Bourne, R Nuttall, Anders, et al) Saturday 2 October 2010 *Woodlands farm Trust 2 Mallard,3 Moorhen,Green,Greatspotted,Woodpeckers,Chiffchaff,Goldfinch 20+,2 Mistlethrush,Peregrine Falcon,Jay,Grey Wagtail.Ron Turner. *Alexandra Park: Firecrest male still singing from Conservation Area just west of station 7am. Also fem type Stonechat (1st of year), 2 Whinchat, fem type Reed Bunting perimeter of cricket pitch, Skylark on cricket pitch for 1 hr+, lots of Blackbirds and Song Thrushes, 12+ Meadow Pipits, 20+ Siskins west (6, 14), 200+ House Martins, 20+ Swallows by 945am (Bob Watts, Stuart Harrington, Alan Gibson). *Brent Reservoir: juvenile Little Gull present all morning, also Common Swift, 340+ House Martins through, 10 Swallows, 11 Siskin & 3 Jackdaw (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: 1st winter male Common Redstart with obvious white secondary panel south of Canons Farmhouse briefly c.10.55am, Brambling, 21+ Siskins, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2+ Pied Wagtails, c.35 Skylarks, 20+ Meadow Pipits, 5+ Yellowhammers, 125+ Linnets, 100+ Chaffinches, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Blackcap, 4 Chiffchaffs (1 singing), 4 Rooks, 2 Pheasants, Kestrel, 60+ House Martins, c.20 Swallows, Nuthatch, 2 Common Gulls, 2 Rose-ringed Parakeets, 3+ Stock Doves, Song Thrush, 3 Green Woodpeckers (David Campbell, Steve Gale, Paul Goodman and Mark Stanley). *Crayford Marshes: Short-eared Owl 07:00 - 07:30. (Steve Carter). *Crossness: Manx Shearwater on Thames 10:45 and drifting east toward Belvedere, juv Black Tern, c20 Common Terns (all juvs), Yellow Wagtail south, Wheatear, Reed Warbler, 9 Blackcaps, c20 Chiffchaffs, Goldcrest, Stonechat, 36 Swallows south, 58 House Martins south, 34 Meadow Pipits south, 7 Black-tailed Godwits, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Oystercatcher, 3 Ringed Plovers, Kingfisher, 14 Gadwall, 20 Shoveler, 8 Jays (Kev Jarvis, John Archer, Ian Miller). *Erith: Manx Shearwater off yacht club this p.m. (see Crossness and Rainham reports) (Birdguides). *Five Oaks Lane Scrubland, Chigwell: Wryneck, Yellow Wagtail, 7 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 3 Jay, Stock Dove, Kestrel, Swallow, 5 Pheasant (DEH) *Hampstead Heath, Parliament Hill (0745- 1045) Woodlark and Skylark(S) also 800 Swallows and 500 House Martins, 300 Chaffinches, 150 Greenfinches, 40 Siskins, 1 Brambling, 15 Song Thrushes, 200 Meadow Pipits mostly (S) 10 Alba Wags ( Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern showing well for its 7th day at Serpentine to 08:50 at least; also House Martin, Grey Wagtail, 9 vocal Song Thrush flying between trees (presumed migrants), Lesser Whitethroat with tit-flock, Jackdaw in trees at Longwater Sanctuary East (Des McKenzie); tern still present 10:45 at least (Birdguides). Also 5 Shoveler, Sparrowhawk + 3 Jackdaw over (Neil Anderson). Tern still present 17.00, Kingfisher also (Adrian Platt) *Leyton: Many Chiffchaffs (20+) on Leyton Marsh and the Waterworks N.R. m Ring Ouzel in hedgerow/Brambles on South-east side of the South-east bed at Waterworks, Cetti's Warbler, 4 Wigeon. (Paul Whiteman) *Richmond Park: 1''' Ring Ouzel''' male in Hawthorn Valley near Cambrian Gate late pm. (Tim Howard) per FJM. *London Wetland Centre: 2 Ring Ouzel at Entrance Lake; also 22 Wigeon, 65 Gadwall, 100+ Teal, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 8 Chiffchaff (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Manx Shearwater drifting downriver off Stone Barges 11:30 (seen earlier at Crossness) and then in Aveley Bay until at least 2.15 pm, when appeared very weak and under attack by gulls (Ruth Barnes, Phil Street, Joan Thompson, Dominic Mitchell et al). Also six Yellow Wagtails over (DMi) and Black Redstart on footpath near the green factory downstream from the stone barges (JT). *Staines Reservoir: Black Tern, juvenile Little Gull '''(10-11.00am) (Neil Randon). *Wanstead Flats: '''Short-eared Owl over Wanstead Park a.m. On several occasions, last seen flying east, 4 Yellow Wagtail over, at least 2 Ring Ouzel in wooded area east of Alex Pond 10:35 - 1 probable dived into Long Wood c.07:00, 3 Stonechat, 4 Goldcrest, 200+ Swallow and 100+ House Martin through, 3 Reed Bunting SE, Willow Warbler, Coal Tit, 4 Grey Wagtail (s), 2 Pied Wagtail, 15+ Meadow Pipit, c.20 Skylark, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, Grey Heron, Yellow-legged Gull (in large evening feeding flock on the footy pitches and north of Long Wood, + Lesser Black-backed Gull, Great Black-backed Gull, Herring and Common Gull, but mainly Black-headed Gull, 10+ Chiffhcaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Common Whitethroat (S Fisher, Nick Croft, Tim Harris and Birdguides - over 60 sp seen today on the flats alone!). *Wanstead Park (11:30-18:00): Short-eared Owl in Bush Wood (S Fisher see above), Hobby (TH), 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Old Sewage Works) in with large mixed tit flock, with numerous Chiffchaff and the occasional Willow Warbler, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Song Thrush, 2 Redwing (east), Reed Bunting (west), 47 Gadwall (mainly on Ornamental Water), 15 Tufted Duck, 10 Pochard (Heronry), Kingfisher (Seen on Perch, the Roding and the Ornamental Waters so, 1, 2, 3 birds?), Grey Wagtail, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, Sparrowhawk, 3 Grey Heron (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Stuart Fisher) *Blackheath: Wheatear (John Archer) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: 1 Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 5 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 3 Black-headed Gull, 12 Woodpigeon, 1 Kingfisher, 3 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 10 Robin, 14 Blackbird, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 8 Great Tit, 6 Blue Tit, 1 Jay, 6 Magpie, 7 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Dagnam Park LNR: 5+ Skylark, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 Swallow, 10+ Siskin, 12+ Meadow Pipit all S; also 10 Song Thrush (including 1 singing & 3 high over calling), 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 9 Jay (including 3 fairly high SW), 10 Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers & 3 Green Woodpeckers, fem Pheasant (Colin Jupp). *Fairlop Gravel Works: 80 Teal, 33 Pochard, 4 Little Grebe, 13 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 97 Lapwing, 5 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Pheasant, Stock Dove, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 70 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 3 Swallow, Reed Bunting, 3 Linnet. (DEH) *Greenwich Peninsula: 3 Common Tern, 6 Chiffchaff (1 ringed), 4 Blackcap (James Lowen) *Fulham Reach: 1-2 Sparrowhawk (1 mobbed by Starlings by cemetery 9.30am, 1 by Hammersmith Bridge 10.30am), pr Peregrine Falcon late pm (Nathalie Mahieu). *Hemans Estate Community Garden (Stockwell): 1 Greenfinch on bird feeder (Michael Mac). *Lonsdale Road Res: Teal, elusive Reed Warbler on western edge, not much else (M Bourne). Better around 5pm, between showers - missed the Reed Warbler, but brief views of a Kingfisher at the southern end, and at least one Goldcrest in the northern corner - both site ticks for me (Rich Petley). *Paddington Green: Peregrine Falcon (prob m) in area a.m. followed by a pair p.m., Grey Wagtail (DMc). *Parliament: Jackdaw over south calling @ 7.15 also 7 Meadow Pipits over, Chiffchaff- Victoria Park Gardens.(Dave Morrison). *Queen Elizabeth II Res: Peregrine Falcon, 2 Yellow Wagtail (SBC). *Roding Valley Park: Sparrowhawk, 2 Swallows, Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrushes, 6 Jays (Alan Hobson). * Ruislip Woods - Bayhurst Wood: evening - Tawny Owl, Little Owl, lots of rain and very few moths (David Howdon & Andy Culshaw) *South Norwood CP (08:30-10:30): female Pintail still present, 1 Whinchat, 1 Redwing (my first of autumn), 100+ House Martins, 10+ Swallows, 15+ Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 6 Cormorants, 2 Kestrels, several Meadow Pipits passing overhead, 1 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 1 Chiffchaff (John Birkett). *Staines Moor: 2 Whinchat, 3 Wheatear (Neil Randon). *Totteridge Valley: c15 House Martins, 4 Meadow Pipits, 3 Skylarks, 2 Song Thrush,1 Swallow moving through plus Chiffchaff and Sparrowhawk: also 3 Commas and 1 Small White(John Colmans) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Ruff, 2 Wigeon, Peregrine, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 4 Buzzard, Little Owl, Tawny Owl, Chiffchaff, 2 Tree Sparrow, large movement of Swallow/House Martin (Steve Blake) *Willows Farm: 4+ Yellow Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Linnet, c50 Meadow Pipit (Steve B) *(Little) Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, Green Woodpecker, c12 Greenfinch, c8 Goldfinch, 5 Swallow (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Corn Bunting (heard calling), c16 Meadow Pippit, 5 Swallow, c30 Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) 8 Jay together (large flock for here!) 2 Grey Wagtail commuting overhead and a couple of late swallows (M Bourne and Neville) 1 Skylark, 1 Peregrine low over long grass and headed West,11 Linnet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Kestrel, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Bunting. 1 Mute Swan and 2 Canada Goose North. LNHS Scrubs walk is tomorrow, meeting at East Acton tube at 9am. Friday 1 October 2010 *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: juv White-winged Black Tern still showing well at Serpentine to 10:20 at least (6th day); also 329 Greylag Goose, 6 Greylag x Canada Goose, 70 Canada Goose, 15 Egyptian Goose, 5 Shoveler, 17 Cormorant, 2 Chiffchaff (Des McKenzie); tern still present this afternoon (Birdguides); tern still at 13.00. (S Haslem.) still present at15.00, small numbers of Swallow's over Serpentine (G Francis) . 3 Goldcrest in trees near west side of Serpentine Bridge at 0700, seen whilst I was searching for juv White-winged Black Tern '''which eventually showed at 0720 (KB.); tern still present 17:00 (Noel Lever per DMc). *Rye Meads RSPB '''Garganey showing well from Draper Hide (Birdguides). *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:00): m and f Stonechat, Ring Ouzel (reported diving into Long Wood by Harry and Barry, Lee Valley birders) and a couple of suspects early dawn, Wheatear (Tim Harris), 5 Redwing (Coronation Plantation), Song Thrush, 12+ Mistle Thrush, c.30 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 12 Chiffchaff, 52 Swallow south (including one flock of 42), c. 20 House Martin (hirundines actually going south -ish!), Skylark, 100s Starling, Reed Bunting, 10+ Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 9 RN Parakeet, 2 Heron, Snipe (heard early in the broom field), Pochard, Shoveler, G & GS Woodpecker, 52 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 30 + Herring Gull, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (+ numerous juvs in early morning feeding flock on footy pitches by the pavilion), Common Gull, Greater Black-backed Gull, BH Gull, Cormorant, 3 Sparrowhawk (including one very reddish female - not from these here parts), Kestrel and others (53 sp.NC/Tim Harris et al). *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0724 (Bob Watts). *Arrandene & Totteridge Valley: Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Swallow. Jay, 20 Canada Goose - Darlands Lake: 3 Mandarin, 3 Teal, Mallard, 2 Moorhen, Goldcrest, Black-headed (Steve Blake). *Brent Reservoir: 15 Snipe, 16 Wigeon, 340+ House Martins South and 42 Swallows South before rain (Andrew Verrall). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 25 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 8 Moorhen, 2 Coot, 5 Black-headed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 3 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtail, 3 Wren, 3 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Great Tit, 3 Blue Tit, 3 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 5 Curlew, Common Buzzard, Black-tailed Godwit, c60 Dunlin, 85 Redshank, 18 Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, 53 Swallow, 14 House Martins (Kev Jarvis). *Fulham Reach: pr Peregrine Falcon all day (Nathalie Mahieu). *Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: 1 Cormorant over in the rain at 5:50pm - still looking for the Little Egret or Osprey (Michael Mac) = 'Archived News'